03 The Order and I
by xXxSarah-SimmsxXx
Summary: Isabella has found out little about her past... what happens if she meets the man  or Angel  she's heard about. Join Isabella as she goes through her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. OC/? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long but I had writers block and I needed a way to introduce you to my new character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognisable, and that includes the angel Castiel (Unfortunately) He belongs to the awesome creator of SUPERNATURAL Eric Kripke 3**

"Happy Birthday!"

I jumped about five feet into the air at the sudden yell that erupted when I stepped foot in our dining room. All around me stood my close friends and family, grinning widely at me as I looked around the room wide eyed. A surprise party, for me... how could I have forgotten my own birthday?

"You looked a little confused there, baby girl," Sirius commented as he, James, Remus and Pete stepped closer to hug me.

"You could say that," I replied quietly as I let him wrap his arms around my waist, "Had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well forget all about it," James cut in, "Have fun." He pulled me into his chest and I blushed slightly before fighting it off and smiling up at him, "Happy Birthday Izzy."

"Thanks, Jay," I smiled slightly as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"TEENAGER!" I jumped slightly at the sudden yell and a lot of the people at the party started to laugh at the over exuberance of the Prewitt twins who shoved James out the way and collected me in a twin sandwich.

"Hey guys," I gasped as I squeezed out from between them, my eyes widening slightly at the difference two months had made. "Summer's obviously been good to you guys so far." They struck macho poses in response making me let out a small giggle.

"Looking good yourself Bella," Sirius commented from behind me making me glance at him over my shoulder, noticing that he too had filled out these past few months. I just smirked and bit at my lip making Remus groan slightly

"Great, more flirting," he grumbled making me chuckle before I skipped away, locking my arms around mum and dad as a thanks. Not completely missing the scowl James sent to both the Prewitt twins and Sirius too.

"Bella," Dad greeted, "Looking lovely as always in your birthday dress."

"Thank you daddy," I smiled at him innocently as he hugged me again before handing me to mum who hugged me too. I glanced over her shoulder at the people they'd been talking to, but someone was missing, "Where's Ms Flatley?"

I watched as the two swapped a look before dad shrugged slightly, "She's not well at the minute," he replied tensely making me nod disbelievingly before I turned to my friends who were waving me over. "Go ahead, back to your friends."

When I reached them I was swamped into a hug by Lily, Cassie and Alice who had arrived, "Happy Birthday!" Cassie squealed happily as she glomped me making me giggle loudly and hug her back, "I have your present here somewhere..." she started rooting through her bag making me giggle slightly before turning to Frank who was stood there quietly.

"Get over here and gimme a hug," I ordered making him grin before collecting me in his arms and spinning me around, causing a giggle to slip from my lips as I clung to him. "You got tall Franky."

"Nah, you shrunk," he replied with a shrug as if that explained it making me pout up at him before giggling again, once again noticing a scowl in place on James' face.

My birthday was fun, but it ended all too soon, and the same went for the rest of the summer holidays. It was too soon that I found myself dashing down the Hogwarts Express laughing loudly as I escaped from James and Sirius after pranking them. I could hear them chasing me, shouting profanities and I giggled happily before slipping quickly into a compartment before they caught me, dropping into an empty seat and turning to whomever I'd interrupted.

I found myself facing a compartment full of Hufflepuff boys, older than me, I could only recognise and name one of them, and that happened to be Amos Diggory, seeker and captain of the Quidditch Team. "Hi Amos," I smiled in greeting as I kept an eye out of the window for any sign of the dynamic duo.

"Isabella," he greeted curiously, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, right, sorry," I turned to him and smiled, "You don't mind me hiding out in here for a while do you? I just pranked James and Sirius."

"You pranked the Marauders?" one of his friends asked in shock making me arch an eyebrow at him.

"Ludo, she is a Marauder," Amos informed him making me smirk at his suddenly sheepish look.

"Isabella Lupin, at your service," I greeted with a mischievous grin, "And you might be?"

"Ludovic Bagman," he replied making me smile, "This is Louis Jordan and Stephen Cornfoot."

"Nice to meet you boys," I greeted, letting my eye drift over Louis who smirked in as he noticed, letting his own eyes rake over my form. The other three boys seemed to fall into an awkward silence as Louis and I checked each other out but Amos seemed to recover quickly.

"So what did you do to the guys?" he asked curiously making me turn to him, unaffected.

"I dyed them blue," I replied smoothly, and as I said it the compartment door burst open to reveal two blue Gryffindor boys. "Hi Smurfs."

"We're gonna get you back for this," Sirius grumbled making me widen my eyes and fake an innocent expression. "Don't give me that look." Pouting slightly, I huffed indignantly before I turned to the Hufflepuffs.

"Nice meeting you all," I smiled at them before getting up and starting to leave the compartment.

"Hey Lupin," Louis called as I exited making me stop and turn to him, "First Hogsmead weekend..." I arched an eyebrow in question, "You want to go with me?"

Heads snapped around to me, the Hufflepuffs looking curious and James and Sirius looking well... anxious maybe? "Sure, why not," I smiled at Louis, ignoring the looks we were receiving. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he smirked, pleased with himself making me bite at my lower lip before backing off and heading down the train with a final smile over my shoulder.

"Louis Jordan? Really?" James asked once again as we sat at the Gryffindor table during the Start of Year Feast.

"What about him?" I countered as I looked across the table at him, I'd seated myself between Sirius and Remus and he and Peter were opposite us.

"You just met the guy for the first time today, and now you're organising dates with him?" he accused making me arch a challenging eyebrow, frown in place on my face.

"Why are you so bothered?" I asked him simply, my gaze snapping to where I could see his jaw clenching. "Well?"

"I don't care," he replied tensely making me roll my eyes and look away from him.

"Good, then you don't need to question me on why I'm going out with him," I told him as I started eating my food again. I could feel his glare on me, but I just ignored him stubbornly... he'd been acting like this a lot lately.

"What happened with that thing you were doing this summer?" Remus asked curiously, making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Nothing," I replied firmly, my gaze locked on my food instead of him.

_I watched passersby apathetically as I sat on a swing set in the park, mum and dad were shopping and Remus was resting after the full moon. I could feel something watching me, but I knew if it was a human Muggle I was allowed to use magic to defend myself... even if I didn't actually need it._

"_Are you okay?" my heart jumped slightly at the sound of a strangely familiar voice suddenly in front of me, my head snapped up and my gaze locked on the tall man wearing a suit and a beige trench coat. He looked so familiar and I tilted my head to the side in thought._

"_Do I know you?" I asked curiously making him tilt his head to the side in the same fashion as I had._

"_My name is Castiel," he informed me making my eyes widen in shock, "I am an Angel of the Lord."_

"_You're..." I started quietly before looking down._

"_Your father," he nodded in confirmation making me pale slightly, I'd always thought meeting my dad would be exciting but not so much._

"_Where's my mother?" I asked curiously but quietly._

"_Guinevere," he smiled lightly, he was obviously fond of her, "She..." he sighed and his smile faded, "She passed." My breath caught in my throat and I let my gaze drop to my hands._

"_That means I'm the last Gryffindor," I muttered quietly..._

"Fang?" Peter asked curiously making me look up, drawn back into reality, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I smiled fakely making them all swap a worried look before accepting it anyway, they knew if I wanted to talk I'd let them know.

"Bella you're never going to believe this!" my head snapped around to see Cassie, Lily and Alice all running towards us, all three of them grinning widely making me frown in confusion.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Divination this year, is going to be taken by an ANGEL!" Alice squealed making my jaw drop slightly, "He's over there now!" My head snapped around quickly and my gaze landed on that familiar beige trench coat and chocolate hair as the man sat next to and talked to Dumbledore.

"No way," I muttered before I got up and walked over quickly, my friends and some other people, watching very closely. "What the hell?"

"Not the term most would use around me," he smirked slightly making me glare, "Hello Isabella."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a professor here?" I asked him tensely as I tossed a look over my shoulder.

"Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't find a Divination professor, he asked me this morning," he replied making me clench my jaw slightly, "Should I have informed you earlier."

"That would have been nice," I nodded simply, ignoring the amused look I was receiving from said Headmaster. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"And why would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Well I couldn't exactly walk up to the people who've looked after me these past seven years and say 'oh by the way, I have my memory back, and I met my Angel dad' now can I?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, not in those exact words," he shrugged, as his bright blue eyes looked up at me from his seat, a small smirk in place on his face.

"You're unbelievable," I hissed before turning and stalking away from him, slumping back into my seat at the Gryffindor table and pouting slightly. After a few moments I finally let my gaze look up at the expectant faces of my friends, the Prewitts and newly names Quidditch Captain Frank also having joined us.

"Well?" Remus asked curiously before glancing at the man, "Who is he?"

"My dad," I replied stubbornly quiet making them swap shocked looks before they all turned to face the Angel again. "Stupid angel with his cool trench coat and obvious blue eyes."

"He's cute," Alice and Cassie announced making my head snap around, a glare in place on my face making them both giggle at my reaction.

"That's her dad," Lily hissed for me as I frowned darkly at them, "Bella, you'll get used to it. It might be nice having him around, he could help with your memory."

My eyes dropped to the table guiltily, "You have that back already, don't you?" Gideon asked simply making me grimace and nod mutely.


	2. Chapter 2

News had travelled quickly about my relation to the new Angel professor, and everywhere I went in the next week people referred to me as Angel... it had quickly became my new nickname, even the Marauders and co had taken to calling me it every now and again. It wasn't long before my first lesson with the man had arrived and come Wednesday morning I was in the North tower sat at a circular table with Sirius and James in a room that looked a lot like a Muggle coffee shop.

"Welcome to your first Divination class," my dad greeted as he leant against the desk at the front of the room, the only thing that didn't fit into the coffee shop decor, well that and the chalk board behind him. "As you may or may not have heard my name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

A few whispers ran through the room, some of which I heard my name being mentioned making me sink down in the armchair I'd sat myself in. "And yes, as you are muttering, I am Isabella's biological father," he carried on and I sank further into my seat as heads whipped around and gazes landed on me.

A hand shot up and my gaze snapped to the Ravenclaw girl, "Professor," she started.

"Please, call me Castiel," he interrupted making her blush slightly, I frowned in response, "And your name is?"

"Amelia, Amelia Bones," she replied politely.

"Well Amelia, what is your question?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering, sir, if Isabella is your daughter, does that mean that she will be treated differently to the rest of us?" she questioned with a glace over her shoulder at me, only to see my glare making her whip back around.

"Of course not," he smiled charmingly, "The only difference I hope to be between her and the rest of you all is what you refer to me as." My gaze snapped to him instead as he looked at me, "I was hoping that Isabella would refer to me as father or dad."

"I already have a dad," I countered making his expression waver momentarily before he collected himself quickly. "His name is Romulus Lupin." Remus turned to me with a small sad smile making me send one back. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Understood," he nodded simply, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, "There you have it, there will be absolutely no difference between Isabella and the rest of you."

The rest of the lesson was filled with him teaching us how to read tea leaves, but it wasn't long before I was descending the spiral staircase away from the classroom, followed closely by some worried Marauders and Lily Evans.

"Did you have to be so abrupt with him?" Lily asked cautiously as I walked ahead of them, they were slightly jogging to keep up with my walk. "I mean, he was just..."

"He left me Lily," I replied simply as I stopped quickly and turned to her, my gaze caught sight of said man a little way away, listening intently, I ignored him. "How would you feel if you got memories back after seven years, and the first thing you remember is that your dad left you outside in the snow, and in the dark?" My voice cracked slightly as I said this, but I turned quickly and walked away from them all.

"Izzy!" James shouted after me.

"I want to be alone!" I called back simply without even turning back.

Even I didn't understand why him being at Hogwarts effected me as much as it did, so I didn't expect the others to get it either. But they did as I asked, and they left me alone... that's how good of friends the really were. They knew, or at least one of them must have, that if I wanted to talk to them, then I would. But for now, I preferred the quiet of the empty Potions classroom as I skipped lunch and waited for my lesson to begin.

My arms were crossed on the desk, my head rested on them as my eyes stayed closed, however my peace and quiet didn't last long... voices broke through my thoughts and in walked the last thing I needed at that moment. Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Gordon Goyle, Victor Crabbe and Millicent Perkins amongst others... also known as the third year Slytherins. "Oh look who it is," Alecto Carrow smirked as she spotted me, "The little half-Angel who finally found her daddy."

"What do you want Carrow?" I asked apathetically, sitting back in my chair like I hadn't a care in the world.

"We heard you outside the Great Hall," her brother replied for her as he walked over and slipped into the seat beside me making me frown slightly... he's always been strangely nice to me. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I countered uncaringly, tensing as Rosier took the seat on the other side of me. Snape, Alecto, Perkins, Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of my desk.

"Well it has to be upsetting," Perkins replied, "I mean, who wants the whole school to know that their dad just left them in the snow one day because he got fed up of them." A broad smirk had crossed her face, and it was mimicked on Alecto's.

"At least my mother didn't try to abort me and fail," I replied harshly as I locked gazes with her, she glared back.

"At least my parents had the decency to keep me when I was born," she shot back as I stood up and hopped the desk to face off with her. "At least I wasn't brought up by a Mud..."

She didn't dare carry on, not only had the door opened and the rest of the Gryffindors spilled into the room, but my wand was at her throat as a snarl ripped from my throat. "Say it Perkins," I growled at her, "Give me one good reason."

The other Slytherins had backed off to their side of the room at the sight of the Gryffindors but all Perkins could manage was to pale slightly and gulp. "You wouldn't," she tried.

"Finish your sentence and see what happens," I dared but before either of us could do anything else a hand clamped down on my shoulder and Sirius pulled me away, draping his arm around my shoulders as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Ah my favourite class," he greeted, oblivious to what had been happening as Rosier pulled Perkins to her seat and Sirius pulled me to mine. "Let's begin shall we?"

"What was that?" Sirius hissed at me as we sat down, me between him and James, the latter of whom kept shooting me worried glances. "What was she saying?"

"Forget it," I muttered simply, my dark glare still locked on the back of her blond head, "I'm okay."

"Bella," he muttered quietly making me turn my head and give him a hopeful look to just let it drop, with a sigh he patted my leg and turned to the front to listen to Slughorn's explanation of some potion.

"She's crazy," Perkins hissed to Alecto as we all exited the class two hours later, "Did you see the look in her eyes?"

My jaw clenched as I heard her words but instead of acting on the impulse to curse her, I just shoved her out of my way and walked past... she let out a very un-Slytherin-like yelp as I did. "What have we got next?" Peter asked curiously as Lily walked ahead of us with some other girl in our dorms.

"Herbology," Remus replied as we exited the main doors and made our way down to the greenhouses. "Bell, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied passively as I looked anywhere but at him, my gaze locked on Louis Jordan and Ludo Bagman walking ahead, indicating we had this lesson with the Hufflepuffs, a small smile twitched on to my lips at the memory of what I was doing for the first Hogsmead trip.

"Hey Bella," they greeted as they caught sight of me; they nodded to the guys, "Marauders."

"Hey," I smiled widely as the guys nodded in response as I picked up the pace and fell into step between them. "How've you two been?"

"Good," Ludo nodded, "Lou here hasn't shut up about Hogsmead though." I smirked slightly as I turned to the boy in question and he just shrugged in agreement.

"Good because I'm looking forward to it too," I smiled at him innocently making his smile widen as he brushed his hand against mine in a silent question. I bit my lip and linked my hand with his, stepping even closer to him as we walked.

"You want to be my partner in class?" he asked hopefully making me blush and nod slightly as I glanced at him, his smile, if possible, widened even more.

"Great, who am I supposed to be partners with?" Ludo asked grumpily.

"Well if I'm with Louis that means Alice should be free," I replied simply making him smile quickly before he picked up the pace to jog up to her a few feet ahead.

"Nice, you got rid of him," Louis smirked making me smile and glance up at him again before shrugging. A scoff sounded suddenly behind us making the two of us jump slightly, my head snapping around so I could look over my shoulder. Of the four Marauders walking a few feet behind us, two of them were glaring pointedly at Louis (James and Sirius), while one of them frowned (Remus) and the last looked confusedly at our joined hands (Peter, obviously).

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," James sneered, shoving past my shoulder as he went, Sirius shrugged before following, his shoulder colliding hard with Louis' as Remus sighed and Peter huffed... both followed the first two.

"I'm guessing if I want to go out with you that I have to learn to deal with the four brothers?" Louis commented as I frowned at the four boys.

"You seem to be forgetting the Prewitts and Frank," I muttered before I looked up at him, "Not to mention Bilius and Arthur Weasley who aren't here anymore..." I smirked, "You must be brave, but I will give you the chance to back out."

He paused in his step before turning to face me, taking my other hand in his too, "Never," he smirked back making me blush and look down. "You are way too beautiful for me to lose this chance by running from those guys."

My blush darkened as I looked at our hands before I looked up and smile brightly, "Right answer," I smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him into the greenhouse, both of us ignoring the looks and glares we received upon entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while... and it's kind of short. I'm actually struggling to find things to write 0.0**

**So let me know if you guys have any ideas for me**

**Xx 3 **

The next few weeks went quick, James and Sirius stayed as irritable as they had been when I said I'd go out with Louis... and it seemed to only get worse as the Hogsmead trip got closer. The Prewitt twins surprisingly had the same reaction, only they didn't officially find out about my date until the day of. I had been rushing around the common room, grabbing my jacket and pulling on my left shoe when they walked down the boys' staircase all together and all chuckling and chatting. They all fell silent however when I let out a yelp and lost my balance as I hopped on one leg.

"You okay there Angel?" Fabian asked with a broad grin as he walked over and helped me to my feet again.

"Yup," I smiled sheepishly, brushing hair from my face, "I'm gonna be late though... I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Wait!" Gideon frowned making me turn back, "You're not coming with us?"

"I'm going with Louis," I replied quickly before I left quickly, shouting a 'See ya' behind me as I went. According to Lily, a silence had fallen over the boys, dark frowns on four of their faces before they grumbled and followed me out of the common room.

Louis was waiting in the Entrance Hall for me when I finally got there a few minutes late, making me smile sheepishly at him and blush. "Hi, sorry, I couldn't find my shoe," I bit my lip innocently making him smile smoothly and shrug it off.

"You look great," he told me as he took my hand and pressed a kiss to my cheek making my blush flare up even more. "You ready now?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile making him grin back before leading me out of the building and towards the carriages that would take us into the village.

The day went great, we headed to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks... it was around three in the afternoon however when everything started going wrong. We were down by the Shrieking Shack, him telling me about the supposed haunting that went on there (i.e Remus' screams of pain when transforming) when the familiar voices of Amycus Carrow and Evan Rosier floated down to us.

"Great," Louis muttered irritably as we turned our heads to see the two Slytherins coming down the hill, laughing about something I didn't really want to know about.

"Look what we have here," Rosier smirked at the sight of us, "First date Lupin?"

"None of your business Rosier," I replied as Louis draped his arm around my shoulders. "But yeah, it is."

"You're seriously going out with this Mudblood?" Amycus scowled making me frown at him in confusion before I realised what he'd called Louis.

"You really are a son of a bitch aren't you Carrow," I snapped at him as I pulled from Louis' hold, Amycus looked shocked at me calling him by his second name for the first time in a while. "Why don't you go back to your other pure blood fanatic friends?"

He frowned down at me, before opening his mouth to say something, "I don't even know why you bother trying to talk to me civilly," I carried on, "It doesn't really count if you keep insulting my friends, or my date."

"Just trying to look out for you, Angel," he told me simply, and by the look in his eyes, honestly. "I told you already, you're hanging out with the wrong sorts of people."

"Who I hang out with has nothing to do with you," I pointed out, "You have absolutely no..." I was cut off as his lips crashed hard on to mine making me squeak in shock before shoving him away from me. "What the fuck?"

I didn't get a reply, he just looked over my shoulder to where Louis was, only when I turned around he was gone and I caught sight of him making his way back up to the village angrily. "Obviously doesn't like you enough to fight for you," Amycus smirked at me making me scow at him before shoving past and running after Louis.

"Louis, wait!" I called after him, but I didn't catch up until we were back into the main village. "Louis, why did you run off?"

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want to hang around and watch my date kissing someone else," he snapped at me, causing a few people around us to stop and listen... including the Marauders and the Prewitts.

"Were you not just there," I snapped back, "he kissed me and I pushed him away."

"That's not what I saw," he sneered, "This was a mistake, why should I have thought that a Marauder was actually interested in me? My best guess is that this is a prank... like Barty warned me."

"Barty?" I asked in surprise, "Barty Crouch... as in the Ravenclaw?" He nodded with a frown. "What exactly did he say?"

"That you're hopelessly in love with someone else, and that the Marauders dared you to go out with me for a prank," he snapped, "and he was right."

"Louis..." I started.

"Leave me alone Lupin," he snapped before walking off making me frown at his retreating back. The people who had stopped to watch us started muttering and whispering to each other as I watched him leave. But as I heard them, some of the conversations painting me in a really bad light, I could feel the confusion turning into irritation and then turning into anger...

"Great first date that turned out to be," A voice commented behind me making me turn to see James and Sirius walking up to me, followed by Remus, Peter, Frank and the twins.

"You could say that," I replied before glaring at the Hufflepuff who had stopped to talk to his friends down the street. "Fuck it. I'm going to Zonko's." And with that I shoved my way through the crowd and headed to the joke shop."

"What happened?" Sirius asked as they all jogged up after me, James and him settling either side of me like usual.

"Stupid Carrow happened," I replied as I scowled at the guy in question, he and Rosier were making their way back to the village, both grinning as they saw I was no longer with Louis. "Fucking Pureblood idiot."

"Hey," all the guys shot at me accusingly.

"You guys don't count," I grumbled as I walked into the shop and went to collect my usual supplies, the guys broke off to do the same thing.

"So let me get this straight," James was stood behind me as I looked at some trick sweets making me turn around to face him. "You were on your date with Jordan," I nodded, "Carrow and Rosier come along and... what?"

"Carrow decided to kiss me," I replied simply and his face darkened into a glare, "So I shoved him off of me and Louis was already walking away."

"Wait so he saw Carrow kiss you and decided that you we rust on a date with him to prank him?" James asked in shock making me nod, "Can I go kick his ass?"

"Which one?" I sighed before grabbing the back of sweets and walking to the counter with the rest of my stuff too.

"Both of them," he replied as he grabbed a bag and followed, "No wait... three, I'd love to kick the crap out of Rosier just for the sake of it."

"Jay," I turned to him, "Leave it." He frowned in confusion, "I'm already in the middle of planning something out in my head... that will get not only Louis, Carrow and Rosier, but the rest of their Quidditch teams too."

His frown dropped into a smile and his eyes glittered with excitement making me smirk, "What is it?" He asked curiously as I handed the cashier my money.

"A surprise," I replied simply before grabbing my bag and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're going to have to wait and see." With that I walked out of the shop, all the guys watching me in curiosity and shock.

The rest of the day was filled with me sorting my prank out, by myself, with absolutely no help from any of the guys. I was aiming it at the other three Quidditch teams seeing as Louis was in the Hufflepuff one, Carrow and Rosier were Slytherin and Barty Crouch happened to be on the Ravenclaw one. I had it all planned, all three of the teams had practice the next day, and by dinner time the result of my prank would be seen by everyone.

"So what's this surprise?" Sirius asked as we all walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner.

"Just wait," I replied as I took my seat, in the perfect vantage point to see them all. The guys swapped curious looks before settling themselves into their seats around me... taking notice of me keeping an eye on the time.

Once I was sure everyone was there I grinned slightly glanced at my watch one more time... 19:30 exactly. With a loud pitched squeal and a poof of their house colour the Quidditch teams were engulfed in smoke. Once cleared they were all dressed in Gryffindor coloured cheerleading outfits, Go Gryffindor! Written across their chests with the Lion's head underneath and on the backs of those it was mainly aimed at were the words; 'Don't mess with a Marauder! Xoxo Angel!'

The hall filled with laughter, some even coming from the Teachers' table as Dumbledore chuckled along with Castiel and McGonagall... hell even the other heads of houses were chuckling a little. "Miss Lupin," Dumbledore called to me through the laughter making me wink at the guys before getting up and going over. "However ingenious your prank was and however impressive the magic used, I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor."

"Of course sir," I nodded with a small smile.

"Well done on getting your own back without the use of violence," McGonagall nodded to me making me smile at her before heading back to the table, smirking at the glares I was receiving from the other Quidditch teams. With even more perfect timing, in unison all their hairs turned a vibrant pink and their shouts and sneers towards me turned into animal noises making me giggle even more as I took a seat... immediately being engulfed in a hug from James and Sirius who were either side of me.

"We're so proud of you," Sirius wiped away a fake tear as I looked at him.

"So, so proud," James added as he copied, though not letting me go as I hugged me tighter.

"Why didn't you let us in on it?" The Twins asked in shock as I looked up at them.

"I've been planning it for a while," I shrugged, "It was going to be my April Fool joke on you guys but I figured this was more important." They all looked shocked at my evilness towards them, "So I made some changes and used it early."


End file.
